Principios
by Helena Dax
Summary: Michael Novotny. Catorce años. Primer día de curso. ¿Y un alumno nuevo?


**NdA** Los personajes de este fic son propiedad de alguien que, definitivamente, no soy yo. Escribo esto sólo por diversión blablabla.

**Principios**

El primer día de instituto siempre es un asco. No es que los profesores expliquen mucho, no es que pongan muchos deberes; es que es simplemente desolador ver lo rápido que se acostumbra uno a la vieja rutina, lo rápido que desaparece la sensación de vacaciones.

Los chicos de catorce años no deberían tener que ir al instituto. Deberían ser libres para poder pasar el día jugando por ahí. En el caso de Michael, más concretamente, leyendo comics sin descanso y dejándose llevar por la imaginación.

El instituto es una tortura psicológica inventada por algún sádico con ganas de fastidiar. Michael odia simplemente esa sensación de... de no encajar. En un rincón de la clase se sientan los del equipo, los deportistas, y él desde luego no es de esos. Perseguir balones de cualquier forma le parece una forma absurda de pasar el tiempo. Y además son unos idiotas que no hacen más que babear delante de sus admiradoras. Como esa Mary Lipton, que todo el mundo sabe que es una guarra. Si le restregara un poco más las tetas por la cara a Frank O'Reilly lo asfixiaría.

Pero tampoco no es un cerebrito. Consigue notas pasables si se esfuerza, pero ha suspendido más de una y más de dos y su madre siempre tiene que insistir –o sea, chillarle- para que se ponga a hacer los deberes. No tiene nada que ver con esos chicos fascinados por las matemáticas.

Ni con los "artistas". Michael no sabría ni dibujar dos cuadrados juntos y su creatividad parece reducida a imaginar historias fantásticas, de super-héroes. Eso no es gran cosa. Y ninguno de ellos parece tampoco muy entusiasmado cuando él anda cerca.

Se lleva bien con algunas chicas. De una manera bastante fraternal. Los otros le envidian a veces; otras, lo llaman mariquita. Pero las chicas nunca son antipáticas con él y hablan de actores y cantantes y eso a Michael le entretiene. El problema es que, aunque le entretenga, no le hace sentirse menos diferente, menos solo.

Entonces la puerta se abre, interrumpiendo la charla del profesor, y entra un chico al que Michael no había visto nunca. Es un poco más alto que él, con el pelo castaño, los ojos enormes y una expresión ligeramente desafiante en su cara.

Michael tiene la impresión de que alguien acaba de clavarle una flecha en el corazón, que aquel chico parece iluminado con una luz extra y crea a su paso colores nuevos. Las chicas lo miran en un rapto de atención y todos los chicos reconocen instintivamente a un macho alfa. Michael también, e intuye que el destino de aquella aparición es sentarse con los populares, con los deportistas, y ser el chico malo que vuelve locas a todas las chicas del instituto. Probablemente se unirá con entusiasmo al grupito de los idiotas que se meten con él. Pero no importa. De alguna manera, no importa. Al menos en aquel momento, lo que está sintiendo es demasiado bueno para preocuparse por eso.

-Perdone, profesor, ¿es esta la clase de Historia?

Las palabras son corteses, pero su tono de voz y su actitud dicen lo contrario. A ese chico, la autoridad no le impresiona lo más mínimo. Y el profesor, que tiene su propia intuición, lo nota igual que lo nota el resto de los alumnos.

-Llega tarde. ¿Es nuevo aquí?

-Sí, señor. Acabamos de mudarnos.

El profesor consulta su lista. Mientras tanto, el chico, que está siendo objeto de atención de toda la clase, les devuelve la mirada con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Brian Kinney.

Brian Kinney, repite Michael. Irlandés. Tiene fuerza, le gusta.

-Siéntese, señor Kinney.

Hay un par de sitios libres, y uno de ellos está en la zona de las tetas de Mary Lipton. A Michael no le extraña lo más mínimo verlo dirigirse hacia allí, ni que le den la bienvenida con la sonrisa de quienes han reconocido a uno de los suyos.

Michael siente una pequeña decepción sin nombre y se conforma con observarlo disimuladamente desde su asiento.

Brian Kinney no va a Francés a segunda hora, lo cual quiere decir que va a Español. Hay pocos alumnos en esa asignatura, y a Michael le habría gustado saber por qué había escogido ese idioma.

Pero sí se lo encuentra a tercera hora, en Matemáticas. Y entonces ocurre algo que altera el universo conocido según Michael Novotny.

Haciendo caso omiso de los chicos y chicas con los que se ha sentado en Historia, Brian Kinney se dirige directamente hacia donde él está y se sienta a su lado como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo. Michael, consciente de que todos le están mirando con más o menos asombro, y extrañamente nervioso porque ese chico está demasiado cerca, no puede ni moverse.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Michael tarda unos segundos en asimilar que le está hablando a él, varios segundos más en entender la pregunta y otros tantos en recordar su nombre.

-Michael. Michael Novotny.

-Yo soy Brian Kinney.

Como si todo el instituto no lo supiera ya. Lo que nadie entiende, empezando por el propio Michael, es qué hace sentado a su lado.

-Eh, Kinney, ¿qué haces sentado con ese mariquita? –le llama John Matheson, el mejor amigo de O'Reilly-. Vente con nosotros, hombre.

Pero por lo visto, Brian Kinney decide que aún puede destrozar un poco más la visión que tiene Michael del mundo, porque en vez de mirarlo raro, levantarse y volver con los suyos, se queda donde está.

-Estoy bien aquí.

Su respuesta no es muy bien recibida.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres mariquita tú también?

Brian se echa a reír como si creyera que John ha dicho tal estupidez que no se merece ni una respuesta, aunque esta llega detrás de la carcajada, de todos modos.

-Cuando quieras quedamos para partirnos la cara y te lo demuestro.

John no acepta el reto –otra sorpresa más-, pero mira a Brian con cara de pocos amigos. Tampoco el resto de su grupo parece complacido. Michael está completamente estupefacto ante aquel inesperado e inexplicable suicidio social y Brian sonríe como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Y Michael se da cuenta de que si su aplomo recuerda al de un chico de dieciséis o diecisiete años, su sonrisa es la de un niño pequeño, la de Peter Pan prometiendo aventuras.

Pero la propia modestia de Michael, que nunca se ha sentido especial, sólo diferente, hace que quiera proteger a Brian Kinney de su propia inconsciencia. Cualquiera puede ver que su sitio no está junto a un chico sin padre que sólo sabe de comics y empieza a sospechar que tiene mucho en común con su tío Vic. Todos lo notaron en cuanto le pusieron la vista encima.

-Esos son los más populares de la clase –le explica, con timidez.

Brian lo mira. Ahora puede ver el color de sus ojos. Al principio creía que eran oscuros, pero ahora se da cuenta de que son de un marrón verdoso difícil de definir. Pero sobre todo son intensos, y hacen que Michael se sienta más pequeño y más mayor a la vez.

-Y a mí qué –es todo lo que Brian tiene que decir sobre el tema.

La profesora de matemáticas entra en el aula y manda callar mientras empieza a hablar de los objetivos del curso, los exámenes y cosas igualmente aburridas. Al cabo de un par de minutos, Brian le pregunta si es bueno en mates y Michael cree haber dado por fin con una respuesta comprensible a todo aquel despropósito. Brian debe de haberse confundido y haberlo tomado por uno de los cerebritos. Quiere ayuda con los deberes.

-No mucho –confiesa.

Brian se ríe por lo bajo.

-Ya, son una mierda.

Entonces comparte con él una mirada cómplice y Michael supone que ya averiguará por qué se ha acercado Brian precisamente a él cuando llegue el momento.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Brian parece dispuesto a seguir pasando el rato con él. Michael, que ha decidido dejarse llevar –siempre tiende a dejarse llevar-, ya no se plantea qué puede querer. De algún modo, intuye que Brian hace lo que quiere sin dar demasiadas explicaciones. ¿Quiere pasar el rato con él? Genial, ¿quién se queja?

-Oye, Brian, ¿tienes hermanos?

-Tengo una hermana mayor, pero es una zorra, paso de ella.

Michael consigue no atragantarse con el bocado de sandwitch que estaba tragando en ese momento.

-¿En serio? –Brian se encoge de hombros-. ¿También viene a este instituto?

-No, como está en el último curso, mis padres la han dejado seguir yendo al instituto al que íbamos antes. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes hermanos?

-No, soy hijo único.

-¿En qué trabaja tu padre?

Michael está acostumbrado a hablar de ese tema. No es como si recordara nada de él.

-Murió en Vietnam cuando yo era un bebé. Vivo con mi madre; es camarera.

-No tienes padre…

Si Michael no hubiera sabido que era una locura, habría creído haber visto un atisbo de envidia en los ojos –ahora más verdes que en la clase –de Brian.

-¿En qué trabaja el tuyo?

-Es vendedor. Oye, ¿qué es eso?

Brian está examinando con ojos de fiera hambrienta el contenido de su fiambrera.

-Pastas de limón, ¿quieres una?

-Joder, sí –dice, cogiéndola-. Tienen buena pinta.

-Mi madre cocina muy bien –explica Michael, orgulloso.

A Brian le gusta. Cierra los ojos mientras se relame un par de dedos. Michael siente de pronto muchísimo calor.

-No están mal –dice, sonriendo. Aún tiene un poco de crema de limón sobre el labio superior. Antes de que Michael pueda decírselo, o fijarse demasiado, él mismo se limpia, pasándose el dedo y chupándolo.

-Le diré a mi madre que te han gustado –replica, cortés. Brian suelta una pequeña risa y Michael sabe que se está riendo de él, pero no le importa-. No te he visto en francés. ¿Vas a clase de español?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

Michael ha visto sonreír ya a Brian varias veces, pero ¿esa sonrisa? Hasta con catorce años no muy espabilados sabe que esa sonrisa tendría que ser ilegal.

-Porque algún día quiero ir a Ibiza –contesta Brian.

Lo pronuncia en español, metiendo la lengua entre los dientes para hacer la zeta.

-¿Ibiza? –repite, tratando de imitar su modo de decirlo-. ¿Qué es eso?

Esa sonrisa sigue ahí, llamando a algo que encuentra respuesta en las tripas de Michael.

-Eso es el Paraíso, Michael.

-¿Por qué?

Brian adopta de pronto una mueca de condescendencia.

-Ya te lo contaré cuando seas mayor.

* * *

Comparando sus horarios, ven que excepto en un par de asignaturas, coinciden en todas las demás clases. Y Michael ya no se sorprende tanto cuando Brian se sienta a su lado. Ya no se trata de por qué ese chico nuevo ha decidido ser su amigo, sino en las promesas que encierra esa oferta de amistad. Todo ese riesgo, esa emoción, esas risas… Cualquiera puede ver que, para Brian, diversión y problemas son casi sinónimos. Michael nunca ha tenido valor para hacer algunas cosas por sí mismo, pero podrá hacerlas con Brian.

Cuando llega la hora de marcharse, se sientan juntos en el autobús. Michael, que siempre ha ido buscando sitios vacíos en los que sentarse, tiene ahora la impresión de tener un sitio propio. Junto a Brian. Las chicas del autobús lo miran con más o menos disimulo. De vez en cuando, Brian le devuelve la mirada a alguna de ellas y le lanza su sonrisa ilegal sólo para verla estallar en risitas, pero ese es todo el caso que les hace.

-Le gustas a un montón de chicas –observa Michael.

Brian le quita importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-Sí, siempre están igual. Oye, ¿qué vas a hacer esta tarde?

-Quiero ir a ver si ha salido el último número del Capitán Astro. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-¿El Capitán Astro? –repite Brian-. ¿Quién coño es ese?

Michael ni siquiera se lo tiene en cuenta.

-Es un super-héroe. ¿No te gustan los comics?

-¿Los comics? –repite de nuevo, riéndose-. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Mickey? ¿Ocho?

Michael frunce el ceño.

-No me llames así. Y los comics no son sólo para niños, entérate. Hay hasta comics porno.

No sabe por qué ha dicho eso. Los comics porno existen, eso es cierto, pero no es como si él supiera dónde encontrarlos. Pero desde luego, consigue que Brian deje de reír y le dirija una mirada súbitamente interesada.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Mickey, Mickey, Mickey… -canturrea. Michael repetiría que no quiere que lo llame así; el problema es que Brian le ha pasado el brazo por los hombros en ademán conspirativo y su cerebro ha dicho que en esas condiciones no hay quien trabaje y parece haberse mudado a pastos más verdes-. Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. ¿Y por casualidad no sabrás dónde encontrarlos?

Vale, ahora se arrepiente de haberlo dicho. Sí, ha conseguido que Brian deje de considerarlo un crío, pero es que ohdiosmío, está tan cerca… No puede pensar.

-Pues… ahora mismo no –confiesa.

Y se prepara para que Brian se aparte, pero eso no sucede. Brian lo mira, vuelve a reírse y menea la cabeza con condescendencia.

-Dios, eres patético.-Michael se habría molestado, pero la verdad es que ha sonado cariñoso. Y sigue con su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y con su cara a muy poca distancia que la suya-. ¿Cómo puede ser que no sepas dónde encontrarlos? Tenemos que investigarlo a fondo.

-¿Esta tarde?

Brian se separa de él; esa luz extra que le acompaña parece haber disminuido un poco.

-No, tengo que ir a un sitio con mi padre. ¿Qué tal mañana?

-Vale, genial –dice Michael, sin saber muy bien qué ha pasado.

-Iremos al centro.-Se ríe, y vuelve a ser él mismo otra vez-. Podemos intentar entrar en un sex-shop; seguro que allí venden.

¿Un sex-shop? Michael no sabe si sentirse fascinado o alarmado.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Bueno, ya veremos, depende de lo difícil que nos lo pongan.

El autobús pasa antes por su parada que por la de Brian. Michael se levanta para ponerse en pie y Brian le sonríe.

-¿Te guardo un sitio mañana?

Michael le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Claro. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

* * *

Cuando Michael entra en casa, aún sonríe de oreja a oreja. Su madre está en la cocina, preparándole la merienda. Normalmente tiene doble turno y trabaja a esas horas, pero el primer día de clase siempre se las apaña para estar en casa y recibirlo.

-¿Qué tal el primer día de clase, cariño? –dice ella, animada.

Michael va a besarla en la mejilla. A pesar de apellidarse Novotny, lo que corre por sus venas es sangre italiana. Y los buenos hijos italianos besan a sus _mammas_ aunque tengan sesenta años y sean capos de la mafia.

-Genial.

-¿Genial? –repite Debby, sin ocultar su sorpresa-. ¿En serio?

Michael se sienta en la mesa.

-Hay un chico nuevo en la clase. Se llama Brian. Brian Kinney. Es increíble, mamá, ya lo conocerás. Acaba de mudarse, antes vivían en el norte de la ciudad. Brian es genial. Vamos a casi todas las clases juntos, aunque él da español en vez de francés y Dibujo en vez de debate. Hemos quedado para ir mañana al centro, después de clase. No te importa, ¿verdad? Te prometo que haré los deberes en cuanto vuelva.

Michael sigue parloteando mientras merienda, demasiado perdido en su nube de color rosa como para fijarse en la mirada de su madre. Debbie observa a su hijo con sentimientos mezclados: alegría al ver que ha conectado con alguien, pesar porque acaba de comprender que Michael es ya un adolescente y no un niño, y que sus amigos van a sustituirla en muchos sentidos, y curiosidad por conocer a ese tal Brian… y la sospecha de que lo que hace brillar así los grandes y expresivos ojos negros de su hijo no es una simple amistad. Y hasta angustia, porque no sabe si ese niño nuevo que de pronto se ha convertido en el centro del universo para Michael será una buena compañía para él.

Pero por mucho que esté sintiendo y pensando una docena de cosas a la vez, sabe que sólo hay una cosa que pueda hacer. Así que sonríe sinceramente y le dice a Michael que lo lleve a casa algún día para poder conocerlo. Él pone la misma cara que si creyera que iba a recibir a su amigo bailando desnuda sobre la mesa, pero después asiente. Chico listo, piensa Debbie. Sabe que no tiene otra opción.

-Está bien, ya se lo diré.

-No tardes mucho.

Michael sonríe también. Y la verdad es que parece feliz, sorprendentemente feliz para ser el primer día de curso. Brian Kinney, piensa Debbie. Veremos de qué pasta estás hecho.

**Fin**


End file.
